bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jamgorham/Oh, Santa!
Here's my take on VeggieTales' "Oh, Santa!" Big City Greens style. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! Oh, Santa! is the seventh Silly Song with Tilly. The song is based on Tilly waiting for Santa so she can give him her plate of cookies. While doing that, she gets a visit from a bank robber, a viking, and an IRS agent and shares cookies with them (with the exception of the IRS agent until the end. Lyrics (The title card appears. It is the same as the original, but is surrounded by a Christmas frame, and Tilly is in her pajamas.) The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Tilly, the part of the show where Tilly comes out and sings a silly song. It's Christmas Eve, and Tilly is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies. Tilly: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Three yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Tilly: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a country girl like me, a good country girl like me? (Tilly opens the door.) The Announcer: Tilly is surprised to be greeted not by Santa, but crafty bankrobber. Tilly: Who are you? Bankrobber (Chip Whistler): I'm a bankrobber! And I've come to rob your bank, oh yes, I've come to rob your bank, and I've come to take your dimes and swipe your pearls. So stand back, step aside you silly girl! And let me in! (He comes in.) The Announcer: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Tilly makes an offering. (Tilly closes the door.) Tilly: I'm not a banker ... I have no bank my robbing friend but I have cookies--three yummy cookies. And I don't have pearls, but please take this my robbing friend. Eat one of these my robbing friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one. (She takes out her plate of cookies and gives one to the bankrobber.) The Announcer: The bankrobber is truly touched by Tilly's good will. But Tilly, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa. Tilly: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Two yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Bankrobber (Chip Whistler): (simultaneously) I'm a robber! I came to rob your bank, oh yes! I came to rob your bank ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to take your dimes, perhaps another time--because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Tilly: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a country girl like me, a good country girl like me? (Tilly opens the door.) Narrator: Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Tilly's door, but this time a savage Norseman. Tilly: (surprised) Who are you? Viking (Gramma Alice): I'm a viking! And I've come to take your land, oh yes! I came to take your land, and I've come to burn your crops and steal your horses. And I've come to ... step on your chickens. And soil your quilts! (She comes in.) The Announcer: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Tilly makes an offering. (Tilly closes the door.) Tilly: I don't have land ... I don't have crops, my viking friend, but I have cookies--two yummy cookies. And I don't have horses, but please take this my viking friend. Eat one of these my viking friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one... (She take out her plate of cookies and gives one to the viking.) Narrator: The viking is also touched by Tilly's good will. But Tilly's thoughts are still with Santa. Tilly: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, I've got a cookie! A yummy cookie! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Viking (Gramma Alice) (simultaneously) I'm a viking! I came to take your land, oh yes! I came to take your land ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to soil your quilts, I don't think that I wilt ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Tilly: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a country girl like me? A good country girl like me? (Tilly opens the door.) The Announcer: Tilly is greeted now by an agent of the Internal Revenue Service. Tilly: Who are you? IRS agent: I'm from the IRS. And I've come to tax your- Slam!!! Tilly: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come... (Santa finally comes through the chimney.) Tilly: It's finally Santa! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings presents for a country girl like me, a good country girl like me! Santa (Cricket): I'm Santa! And I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes! I've come to bring you gifts, and I've come to stuff your stockings--oh ho-ho-ho! And I've come to jiggle my belly. And wiggle my...nose? (He turns around and looks at the bankrobber, who is wearing a very familiar hat, and the viking, whose shield has a very familiar belt) Hey, wait a minute? Isn't that my belt? And what are you doing with my hat? (gasps) So you're the ones! Bankrobber (Chip Whistler): Wait a minute, I can explain! Viking (Gramma Alice): We've changed! Santa (Cricket): Nobody messes with Santa! You know that don't you? You've all been very naughty, and I've got a list!! (He chases the bankrobber and the viking out the door.) (The IRS agent comes back in and sees the last cookie on Tilly's plate.) IRS agent: Did you claim that? (Tilly shakes her head no, then gives the cookie to the IRS agent.) Tilly: Merry...Christmas. (Tilly looks to the camera and smiles as the song ends.) Characters *Tilly *Chip Whistler *Gramma Alice *Cricket Category:Blog posts